


【all白】白色之棺

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 白兰的葬礼
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi, Byakuran/Kikyou (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Byakuran/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro, Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【all白】白色之棺

白兰的棺材被安置在临近海岸的一片无名森林里，没有盒盖，也没有遗体。棺木里铺满层层叠叠的白玫瑰：盛放的、凋萎的，没有光泽，纸做似的单薄。玛雷大空指环静静躺在棺木中央，像一个冷漠的、沉寂的灵魂。

1\. 正白的场合

入江正一跪在棺木一侧，手攀住冰凉的边缘，低头紧咬牙关小声啜泣着。他不常哭，甚至没有哭的习惯。此刻不断盘旋在他脑海里的痛苦的念想，不是曾经五年的美好时光，不是被期许的注目，不是消失在火光中的身影，不是掉落在碎石瓦砾中的那枚戒指，是白兰——微笑的白兰，沉默的白兰，狼狈的白兰，狰狞的白兰，偏执的白兰……他对他的记忆终于只剩下形单影只的那个人的模样，而那个形象同时又诠释了所有他对他怀揣的情感。入江正一一直以来都将自己视作扭曲和伤害白兰的罪魁祸首，却凭着那股无名的正义和觉悟有恃无恐。昔日义正严辞的宣言终于都化作如今咽声哽泣的默然。他无法原谅一手促成这出悲剧的自己，即便他明白是白兰咎由自取，是白兰自食恶果，可他一生再也无法摆脱对他夹杂着愧疚与罪恶感的爱和恨。因为在他所知的世界里再也没有第二个白兰了，也没有比同时存在他心中的爱恨更能绘尽他对白兰的感情。入江正一试问自己为什么，为什么当初跨出了那一步，打开了潘多拉之盒，亦或者这一切都是命运使然。可他更无法原谅的是：即便世界回到原点，他也会做出相同的选择。

“明明只是想阻止……”

可真相从一开始就面目全非。入江正一不觉得自己打败了一个敌人，而是迫害了一个朋友。他在自己本就没有多少结果的恋情上自掘坟墓，用最丑陋的谎言与背叛的手段鼓张正义。他输的一败涂地，他赢得诚惶诚恐；可他仍坚持自己的做法是正确的，自始至终都在对白兰的执念与理性的天平之间摇摆不定。所以他没法放声大哭，没法指责，没法控诉，没法抱怨，没法传达那份不被允许的爱，即便所有人都认为他和白兰的关系不止于此，只有入江正一自己知道，他从来就不是一个受害者——他是罪魁祸首。

2\. 纲白的场合

沢田纲吉站在棺木一头，手捧一大束新鲜的白玫瑰低声自言自语。

他说，我比任何人都清楚你有多不可原谅，尤尼因为你而牺牲，她本该能和γ有幸福的结局。

他说，我知道你不会为此赎罪，我知道你是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋……可我也有罪，为了赎回大家的过去，为了给大家承诺，为了更大的利益，我亲手将你葬送，我不后悔。

他说，我成为了彭格列的首领，我做了黑手党教父，一切回归正轨，一切都不是你曾期待的。

他说，尤尼说的对，我们确实很像。我只是因为恐惧始终不敢承认，而你自始至终都没有认可我的意思。你为了杀死我不择手段，我原谅你，我为了终结一切不合理杀死你，我无法原谅自己。

他说，没有人再会记得你，白兰，但是我记得。所有人都觉得爱上敌人是一件很讽刺的事，可是我爱你。

他说，我好想你。

3\. R白的场合

Reborn弯腰从棺木里捞起一朵白玫瑰，凑近唇前久久亲吻。自取灭亡的蠢货他见过不少，可地下情人的葬礼他却不得不出席。那时就应该直接娶了他，一旦逃跑就打断他的腿……他想，苦笑了一下，为自己不可理喻的想法难以释怀。Reborn知道自己无法给予白兰所追寻的自由，他也不认为世界上任何一个人能够满足他的需求。可他还想和白兰相遇第二次、第三次，不管追杀还是被追杀，单恋还是双向暗恋，他只要那个玩世不恭的白发男子再一次出现在他眼前，被他用枪口指着却还是笑、肆无忌惮地缠着他接吻——

手中的玫瑰被倏地攥皱了，松开五指，花瓣零零落落被风从指缝间吹走。他抓不住白兰，他希望他在生前死后都成为一个谜。

4\. 桔白的场合

桔梗跪在棺木尾端，常常一跪就是小半天。从他严峻的外表完全看不出他的悲伤。他认为爱也是一种亵渎；他曾经坚定不移心中的空洞已经被纯白的理念和神圣的信仰填满，直到白兰消失他才意识到忠诚心是多么脆弱又不可捉摸的东西——忠诚心可以成为任何一种情感的遮掩，也可以是任何一种理想的催化剂。然而等他意识到的时候已经太迟了。

“您还是抛弃了我们。神从不说谎，而您对我们没有说过一句实话。”

“即便如此，您也是我的世界里唯一的神。无论过去未来，我都只将追随您一人。”

淡紫色的桔梗花随时间流逝长满了白色的棺木外围。桔梗不敢去触碰棺木里的灵魂，只用一首花作的颂歌传达无法传达的思念。他从心底向往那种至真的纯洁与至深的邪恶：他对白兰的爱慕与忠诚至死不渝。

5\. 骸白的场合

六道骸走近白色棺木前，倒握三叉戟狠狠插进玛雷指环中间。被溅起的几片花瓣贴在锋利的戟尖上，风一吹微微颤栗着。他没有丝毫停留便转身离开，席走一身若有若无的花香和那个灵魂对世间最后一点缠绵悱恻的留恋。

“别以为这样就能侥幸逃走，白兰。我会找到你，然后，再一次杀死你。”


End file.
